Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of motor vehicle starter motors and, more particularly, to a starter controller for a starter motor.
Starter motors are typically employed to initiate operation of an internal combustion engine. The starter motor includes an armature operatively connected to a pinion that is selectively extended into meshing engagement with a ring gear of the internal combustion engine. The armature is activated causing the pinion to rotate. Rotation of the pinion is transferred to the ring gear which, when other factors are present, causes the internal combustion engine to begin operation. Also typically, a solenoid is utilized to activate the starter motor.
The solenoid is operatively connected to a switch, such as a key switch, push button, or the like, that may be engaged when it is desired for the internal combustion engine to start. The solenoid includes a first or pull-in coil and a second or hold-in coil. Energizing both coils causes a plunger to move inwardly driving the pinion towards the ring gear and closes a set of contacts to enable motor operation. The pull-in coil is shorted when the set of contacts close and the hold-in coil holds the plunger in with a lower current while the pinion rotates. When the internal combustion engine starts, the pinion is drawn back in and the armature coasts to a stop. Currents associated with operating the solenoid are parasitic to motor operation and therefore should be reduced. During motor operation, a number of revolutions are accumulated for each engine starting event. Reducing the number of revolutions directly improves operational life of the motor.